Nix
by AquilaTempestas
Summary: It's snowing outside and the All Star guys challenge the girls to a snowball fight.


**Disclaimer**

The rights to Beyblade belong to Takao Aoki.

**Title**

Nix

**Summary**

It's snowing outside and the All Star guys challenge the girls to a snowball fight.

**Special Thank-You's**

Blood Staind Roses – without your support this story could not have been written. I'd especially like to thank you for helping me with the ending scene : )

Zadien – for suggesting ideas and offering support

**.**

**Chapter One: Snow Fight**

It was snowing outside and the Judy had insisted her team stay indoors where it was warm. She didn't want them to run outside and freeze to death. No, she wouldn't be responsible for their deaths.

"Judy..." Michael whined, the self-appointed captain slouching on the couch. "Why can't we go outside?" He already knew the answer but he thought he attempt to persuade Judy anyway. There was no harm in trying. Besides, they would sneak out anyway.

Judy crossed her arms over her chest and glared. "You know why Michael."

"She's just scared," Rick said, smirking. "She knows she can't beat us."

"Is that so?" Emily countered, peering up from her book about alligators. "I'm sure Judy and I could beat you fair and square."

Steve sneered. "Yeah right, like you could beat us."

"Boys!" Judy shouted. "And girl," she added turning to Emily. "We are not engaging in a snowball fight. We are staying indoors and you will do quiet activities."

"Quiet?" Rick repeated. "There's no fucking thing."

"Language Rick!" Judy rasped. "And there are quiet activities, such as reading and sewing..."

Eddy blinked. Sewing? Did Judy think they were old ladies or prissy men? "No way Judy. Sewing is for _girls_," he said.

"And feminine men," Rick added, grinning in Max's direction.

Max was offended. He wasn't feminine! "I'm not feminine!"

"Relax man," Rick started. "You can be on their team."

Max's bright sea-blue eyes widened with horror. He didn't want to fight alongside his mother! She'd offer him advice on everything ranging from; how to throw a snowball, how to avoid snowballs... he shuddered visibly. Knowing his mother, she'd hug him if he got hit by a snowball. "I don't want to be on my mother's team!" he yelled.

"Max!" Judy cried out, hurt. "Of course you do."

"So you're agreeing to a snowball fight?" Michael asked eagerly.

Judy sighed. There was no point in arguing with them. "Alright."

Emily gasped. "What? No way Judy, I've got better things to do than play immature games."

"Come on, its team bonding," Michael responded, grabbing her arm and dragging her towards the door. "It'll be fun... to see you lose," he added, smirking.

Emily glared. "Your team will lose."

"The losing team must pay for dinner and clean the house," Judy said. "That makes it worth playing for."

The guys exchanged glances. Sounded like a sound plan.

.

"That futile attempt was completely off target!" Emily shouted, teasing Rick.

"That's because I hadn't accounted for your _lack of height_!" Rick yelled back, pelting another snowball.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

Emily was greeted by three snowballs in the face. She growled with frustration. Why had she agreed to play again?

Thump.

Thump.

Emily heard Judy utter a growl of frustration. She had been hit twice in the face. Perhaps it was a bad idea putting a lot of money into training her team to become gifted athletes...

"FIRE!" Rick shouted, like he was leading men into the battle of their lives. Suddenly, a slew of snowballs came their way.

"Ouch!" Emily cried.

"Aaah!" Max screamed.

"My hair!" Judy complained. "That does it! We need a plan!"

"We can build a snow man!" Max declared, smiling brightly.

"Um, don't you mean snow fort?" Emily asked, confused.

Max's smile faded. "Oh yeah."

"Okay. Let's build this fort." Judy dropped down to her knees and started creating a wall of snow. Emily and Max also dropped down to their knees and aided her in the creation of the fort.

"What the fuck are they doing?" Rick shouted, creating another ball of snow in his palm.

"Building a snow fort," Michael replied.

"They're scared of us so they need to hide behind a wall," Steve added, smirking.

"Let's interrupt them." Rick threw his snowball at Max.

"Mummy!" he cried, launching himself at his mother.

"Aw its okay Max, don't let the bad guys beat you up," she said, patting him on the head.

Emily rolled her eyes. No wonder Max was seen as unmanly. "AHH!" she yelped as another snowball hit her on the side of her head. "That hurt," she muttered, glaring at Michael who grinned back. "That bastard..." She shook her fist angrily. She wished she had her tennis racquet with her then at least she could fight back and cause collateral damage. A smile crossed her lips. How she'd love them to suffer like she had.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

Three more snowballs (courtesy of Rick) hit Max and Judy but they continued to build their wall. "Emily, keep them busy!" Judy ordered, hurriedly finalizing the last section of the wall.

"Why me?" Emily whimpered. "Take that!" she yelled, and using all her might threw the snowball at Rick's face. Surprisingly, her snowball hit her target but before she could celebrate, a snowball hit her in the stomach causing her to hunch over.

"I've got your back Rick!" Eddy exclaimed.

"...bastards..." Emily muttered.

"Get behind the wall!"

Emily hurried over to the snow fort and crouched below the wall. "Make some snowballs, and fast." Judy ordered.

Max and Emily quickly made as many snowballs as they could in the space of five minutes, preparing themselves for the upcoming brutal counter-attack.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

Three snowballs hit the wall but thankfully, the wall didn't break.

"Take down that wall!"

"Why can't we just run over and kick them in the groin?" Emily asked aloud whilst making her snowball. "At least we'd win."

"Emily, that's a terrible idea. How could you think of something that violent?" Judy scolded her. "We will win this fair and square," she added defiantly.

"Amen," Max commented, earning him a strange look from Emily. "What?" he shrugged.

Emily didn't respond instead she poked her head over the wall, scanning their surroundings. As expected, the guys were standing around trading jokes about the girls. "Did you see the way Emily threw that snowball?" Rick exclaimed. "What a puny attempt!" he laughed aloud.

"Judy may be a good a coach but she sucks at sport," Steve commented.

"ATTACK!" Judy suddenly screamed surprising them all.

"What the fuck..." Michael said, looking over the wall. Three figures popped above the wall, snowballs in their hands ready to launch.

"NOW!"

"Ah shit!" Rick cried as a snowball hit him in the face.

Thump.

Steve stumbled back after being hit in the stomach with a snowball from Max.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

Eddy used his skills in basketball to evade the balls but ended up tripping over, allowing the girls and Max to pelt him with snowballs. He curled up in a foetal position screaming, 'don't hurt me!' to himself.

Thump.

Thump.

"AAAAARRRRGGGGHHHHH!" Rick screamed as a fast flying snowball hit him in the groin. He fell to the ground, an endless stream of profanities escaping his mouth.

Max grinned to himself; taking Rick down was an achievement. "Who's the unmanly one now?" Max taunted, dancing around in a small circle.

Michael raised an eyebrow and watched Rick scream warily. He didn't want to share the same fate as his friend. Eyes scanning his surroundings, he noticed a large clump of trees several hundred metres away. Without sparing another thought, he made a break for the forest leaving his flabbergasted teammates behind.

"Where the hell does he think he is going?" Emily shouted.

"Into the woods apparently," Judy replied. "Go after him Emily."

Emily sighed, nodded and broke out into a mid-paced jog leaving her remaining two teammates to deal with Eddy, Steve and Rick. She could hear the screams and shouts from both teams as she neared the forest. "Where are you?" she said aloud, not caring she was talking to herself. All she wanted now was to find Michael, bring him back to the battlefield and beat him.

Bending down, she grabbed a handful of snow and created a ball, ready to throw. Without warning, a hand grabbed her shoulder and forced her to wheel around. "Michael," was the only word she got out as Michael proceeded to press his lips onto Emily's taking her breath away. She didn't want to admit it but she had always wanted to Michael and darn it- it felt good.

But she would never admit she enjoyed the moment. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" she demanded angrily, pushing him back. Michael flashed her one of his trademark smirks, enjoying her frustration. "You..." she growled, slowly advancing on him like a wolf eyeing its prey, "Are the most despicable person I know," she added.

"Come on Em," he reasoned, backing up into a tree. "You know you liked it," he winked.

That was it. She was not going to be manhandled in that fashion. With a hint of malice in her eyes, Emily stormed up to him and brought her knee up between his legs. A great sense of satisfaction overcame Emily as she watched him crumple to the ground before her. She never thought she'd gain the upperhand ever. Once the task was done, she turned her back on him and marched back towards the battlefield, ignoring his protests.

As she continued her walk back to the war, a sudden emotion of unexpected sympathy rushed through her. Despite wanting to go back to the game, she couldn't leave a friend behind no matter how much of a jerk they were. Sighing, she turned around and retraced her steps leading her back to Michael.

She found him leaning against the tree in defeat, and a feeling of guilt overcame her. She had never seen him like this before. Rushing over to him, Emily flailed her arms around trying to think of something so say but nothing came to mind. She didn't think a simple 'sorry' would be sufficient.

Suddenly, an idea came to mind. She crouched down and made him look at her.

Michael looked at, unsure of what she planned to do next. "Emily?"

.

Cliff-hanger! Read and review please!


End file.
